


All's Fair

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-27
Updated: 2007-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon has always enjoyed taking Stefan's toys away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Title: All's Fair  
> Rating: PG  
> Series: _The Vampire Diaries_  
>  Prompt: Love  
> Summary: Damon has always enjoyed taking Stefan's toys away from him.

  
All's Fair  
Love is surely the most useless of all emotions. That's what my little brother hasn't realized yet, even though his little Katherine has. There is something about her that he can't possibly understand, an innate darkness. He offers her flowers and poetry and all the loyalty of a tiny lap dog; I offer her heat and sweat and domination. I have never made her false promises of a future together, and she understands that. She may play the proper lady in the sunlight, but at twilight, she is mine.

No, this isn't love. This is keep-away-from-little-brother.


End file.
